Truth or Dare
by Sora6
Summary: The title explains it all! Slash SORA/RIKU/????? (the last one is reveled in the first chapter) ENJOY!
1. I Dare Ya!

A/N: Since it has been so long since I have shared a fic please bare with me.I am currently writing on my laptop, a Compaq Armada. Which has about 774 mb total and what you could compare to Pentium (-1) because of its lag. Anyways this fic is about how Sora, ???? and Riku get a little game of truth or dare started. You'll have to  
read it to see what they're willing to do...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Kingdom Heart characters or  
even the Disney characters incorporated in the plot of the game.  
  
Slash: Riku/Sora/?????  
(R for later chapters)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Honey make sure to be back before 11. Your father isn't going to be home tonight, so  
I won't be making dinner.  
  
"Okay mom," Sora replied "I'll be back around 10:30."  
  
"Love ya miss ya see ya bye," his mom said in her regular quickness.  
  
"BYE" He closed the door and headed towards the beach it was about 1:00, so he had plenty of time to have fun at the island. If he wanted to he could stay there, just as long as he called on Riku's cell phone.  
  
The air was warm, but the breeze was cool so it felt like a perfect day.  
Riku's boat was gone and Kairi was just pushing off. Sora jumped into his small, one  
person boat and rowed himself towards the island. He caught up to Kairi after a while and they took a break together both a little tired due to the tides strength, the trip was harder. In a way that was good considering the fact that the trip back would be quick. They both continued to row out the shore was now visible and of course Riku's boat was at the dock.   
  
After tying the boats they headed for the club house. It was an even better day on the island the breeze was great. The raft work was continued, and Kairi left early for dinner. Sora called home on Riku's cell to tell his mom he would be spending the night at the clubhouse. Sleeping bags were brought out from the closet, and Riku, Sora and Tidus started a small fire outside.   
  
"Sooooo...." started Sora in his usual manner when he was either extremely bored or had an idea.  
  
"Your right" said Riku without a pause. Tidus meanwhile practicing with his staff became confused.  
  
"What do ya mean 'your right?'?"  
  
"Sora ALWAYS does that when he is bored"  
  
"HEY no I don't and besides your wrong." "I just had an idea of what could make the time go by....that's all"  
  
"Well then share"  
  
"Ya share" said Tidus feeling left out.  
  
"Fine. What do you guys think of a game of truth or dare?" he said mysteriously.   
"Sounds good but one problem," said Riku.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No girls"  
  
"So?" said Sora "what are you? Afraid that the dares will be to hard for widdle Riku?" He hoped had struck that all too famous RIKU IS BETTER THAN EVERYBODY AND I CAN DO ANYTHING nerve which all too often got him into trouble and got Sora his way.  
  
"NO"  
  
"How `bout you Tidus?"  
  
"BRING IT ON!" And with that Sora had his way again and they would start a game which would end in a most peculiar position.  
  
A/N: I didn't feel like giving away the story yet, so I'll just make you wait for the next part. If you have any ideas again, e-mail me them or put them in the reviews. ENJOY! 


	2. The Fun Begins

A/N: Even though this is off topic, U would like to say i hate the producers of this game. That ending suked and the secret one made me even angrier. Anyways now that i am done playing boss, It is time to continue my story. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Slash: Sora/Riku/Tidus (if you didn't figure that out from the last one stop reading you won't understand the rest of the fic).  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"So Sora we will start with you. Truth or chicken....i mean dare" said Riku with a smirk.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Fight me...blindfolded....."  
  
"Oh c`mon that's pathetic!" shrieked Tidus.  
  
"Not when she...I mean HE loses.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT" Sora yelled "I guess I just have to kick your ass then"  
  
"Hey children watch the language," Tidus remarked with a geeky voice.  
  
The boys walked over away from the fire making it a little chilly and very dark. Blindfolded or not you couldn't see much of anything. "first one to give up" said Riku.  
  
"fine" And the fight started they both were extremely good from their past experiences, but Sora had the upper hand. He decided to end it quickly and zapped Riku with lightning.   
  
"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" he shrieked "Okay you win you twit"  
  
"Now now chill out" and with that Sora froze Riku's mouth shut. "Okay it is Tidus next"  
  
"Before you make me choose differently truth"  
  
"Chicken remarked Riku his mouth now thawed" Sora smiled and again he had ice on it.   
  
"MWHNCHICMMMMMPH"  
  
"What?" asked Tidus "Oh so you are madly in love with your mother thats something that we knew already."  
  
"Okay stop. So truth.... hmmmmm" Sora thought a little acting constipated for the amusement of his friends. "Are you gay?"  
  
"Of course not" he said turning a kind of nervous white. There was a snort from Riku who's mouth was purple.   
  
"Okay Riku's turn" Tidus said trying to change the subject. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare un like some.....people who are afraid to do stuff." he said avoiding anything that would get his mouth frost bitten black.  
  
"Fine lets see...." he thought for a moment "since he seems so interested in gay people, then why don't you give Sora a nice kiss.  
  
"BUT HEY THATS NOT FAIR" he shrieked trying to hide his excitement.   
  
"Are you too scared you'll like it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then do it"  
  
"Hey wha-what about me?"  
  
"Sora, do you want to prove him wrong or not?"  
  
"Bu..." He never had time to finish in a quick movement Riku embraced him in a long good kiss. Tidus was waiting for them to both gag but they didn't they just kissed.  
  
"Alright you proved me wrong. Your not just a chicken you a stupid gay chicken." and there was a loud crack of thunder and Tidus was quiet. Little ripples of electricity came from their mouths when they pulled away.  
  
"Now Sora's turn..."  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Okay are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let Tidus give you a lap dance."  
  
"HEY what's with this?" exclaimed Tidus "it's Sora's dare not mine"  
  
"So you don't have to get a lap dance from a guy so don't complain."  
  
"Lets get it over with" sighed Sora. He wasn't gonna let Riku win he was already a better kisser, besides Tidus probably didn't even know how to lap dance. He didn't know how wrong he was, and what was in store for them all in the long night ahead. 


	3. It Heats Up

A/N: Wow three chapters in a day.... I am tired. Well at least they are short. This is the point where it gets slashey so little children..... "GO AWAY"  
  
Slash: Riku/Sora/Tidus  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disne, Final Fantasy y or Kingdom Heart characters. I am just writing a little story which I made up abou the characters those big rich companies made up.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Oh my........" yelled Tidus jumping up and running away from Sora "I....I made him" Sora turned a bright red color and put his hands on his crotch. Riku was kindof laughing and Tidus was acting like a scared child.   
  
"Well you know you did good the buddy" laughed Riku.   
  
"Thats not funny..." sheiked Tidus who was terified. Sora got up and ran into the clubhouse and slammed the door. They could hear him crying mostly from embarasment. Riku and Tidus looked at eachother and at the same time exclaimed "LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!"  
  
"Do you want me to calm him down?" asked Riku.  
  
"Please do i cant't bear to look at him" They were both covering up their true excitment of what had just happened. Riky slowly opened the door, and went in. Sora was on the floor red and shaking. He obviously was afraid he had lost his friends.  
  
"Hey you okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone" he stammered inbetween shakes and sobs.   
  
"Oh come on you can trust me. I don't care weather your gay or not."  
  
"Sure your just saying that to make me feel better." with that Riku walked over to him and held him in his arms.he let him calm down and the he said "You didn't give up on me so there is no way I could give up on you."   
  
"Tha--Thanks I think"  
  
"Now just calm down and relax" he kissed him on the head. Startled, Sora looked up at Riku and with that he understood. Imeadiatly he became calm and after a little longer he became his usual color. "Don't worry Tidus probably liked that."  
  
"How will I ever talk to him?"  
  
"Sora. Tidus is gay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bi"  
  
"So he likes you?"  
  
"No I think he likes YOU more than me"  
  
After a little more snuggling they went out side and all told the After that the real game would begin not any of the playing around and fun they just had. It would be more fun and more serious.  
  
"Tidus its your turn now...." said Sora very smoothly and sly. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Take off your clothes and throw them in the ocean."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Chicken" said Riku this time Sora didn't freeze his mouth.   
  
"Okay but I'll get you back" he said a little red in the face. They all walked down to watch him throw the clothes in. It was actually quite funny because a breeze came right fater he took off his pants making his teeth chatter really loud. Though the breeze was cool the watter was extreamly warm.   
  
"Fine now I have one for both of you."  
  
"I'll take dare" they said in unison."  
  



	4. The Improved Game

A/N: I MISS MY REVIEWS.....They are big ego boosts that I use to write better....Oh well I want to finish the story.....but I want to keep it going... Where will it end? Well you will have to find out!  
  
Slash: Sora/Riku/Tidus  
  
Disclaimer: I am not smart enough to make up these wonderful characters which Square soft and Disney own. I do not take credit for them, but i want to use their bodies to give pictures to readers of my story.  
"What do you mean stop playing?" exclaimed Tidus.  
  
"Yeah it was just getting fun!" said Sora.  
  
"Well I only wanted to change the rules..." said Riku with an angry look on his face.  
  
"What's to change?" Tidus asked a little perplexed.  
  
"I thought that maybe since we all know about each other, then what would be the point in having truth in the mix?"  
  
"Good point, but what fun is truth or dare with only dares?"  
  
"A lot" said Sora getting a little excited.  
  
"Well see. Instead of having truth or dare, we can do levels of dares."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tidus confused as always.  
  
"Umm well instead of truth or dare we will say dare, double dare, dirty dare, and double dirty dare."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Sora.  
  
"A dare can be any dare that is normal the hardest it gets is kissing" he explained "and double dare is the same but you get two. Dirty dare however is a dirty dare if you get my drift and you get 2 if you say double dirty dare"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Tidus leaning back onto the wooden wall "One thing though"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we clean up i smell like the ocean?"  
  
"Good idea!" said Sora. They all rushed to the waterfall to clean off. Sora said he forgot something and went back to the cabin for a second while the other boys washed each other off.   
  
"BOMBS AWAY" came a yell and in a big splash was Sora. Tidus jumped in the air, wile Riku was splashing water at Sora. When they all got done they dried off and Sora got dressed in his pajamas while the other two looked around.  
  
"Oh did you guess forget where you put your clothes?" giggles Sora. He grabbed their towels and ran to the hut throwing them on the roof with their clothes. It was actually quite funny for Sora to watch them both run around and try to climb on the roof.  
  
"Do you want me to get them down for you?" he finally asked still holding his stomach from laughing. He didn't wait for an answer, but climbed on the roof and got their clothing.  
  
"I hate you" yelled Tidus.  
  
"No you don't you just don't like what i did." Sora was still laughing at them when they all went inside.   
  
"You could have let me in on that." said Riku a little hurt that he had been tricked so easily.   
  
"It wouldn't have been as funny!" Sora said through bursts of laughter.  
  
"How about we continue our game?" said Tidus. and while Sora was laughing he whispered to Riku "Lets see how funny my dare is." They all settled down, and got into sleeping bags. The fun wasn't over but it was a little chilly after the bath they took.  
  
"Okay, Sora what do you choose?" Tidus asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Dare" he said with complete confidence.  
  
Tidus and Riku consulted on this for a while and after Sora stopped complaining about how long they were taking they came to a decision. "I dare you to sleep naked all night no matter what."  
  
"Hey isn't that a dirty dare?"  
  
"No it is too easy enough to be dirty."  
  
"Fine" he said and just to surprise them he got out of his bag, and slowly stripped, throwing his underwear at Riku for a lasting effect. "Done" he said and turned around making sure they could see his ass and got into is sleeping-bag.  
  
"Lets see" started Sora. "Riku what will you have?"  
  
"I'll go with a double dare." he said. Sora kind of laughed at him and Riku got an angry look on his face.  
  
"I dare you to first make out with me then with Tidus"  
  
"Oh that's not hard"  
  
"Did I mention that you have to be in the same sleeping bag?"  
  
"Now that sounds fun!" said Riku. He got up and slipped into Tidus' bag and they started first with a few short kisses then deep affectionate ones. After about five minuets of this, Riku went over to Sora's bag. Remember though Sora is completely naked. This excited Riku and not only did he get 5 minuets of kissing pleasure but a boner that wouldn't go away for hours.   
  
"That was great" Riku said. "Now I want to give one to Sora. Sorry Tidus but I want some revenge."  
  
"This sounds good," said Tidus loosening his belt so his hand could fit in his pants.   
  
"I'll have a double dirty dare then" said Sora.  
  
AN: Well that seems like a good spot to leave you off to suffer! That's what you get for not giving review MWAHAHAHAH *cough cough* Anyways, I will have the next chapter up in a day so you won't have to wait that long. 


	5. Some Fun and Rule Breaking

A/N: So I see that some of you don't like cliffhangers. Personally they keep me reading so I just migt have to add a few more. Anyways I just got finished cleaning and so I am ready to do something that I like. Now what will hapen this time? Don't know you'll have to read on to see what I decide to write.  
  
Slash: Sora/Riku/Tidus  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that Square Soft and Disney made up and I am only using them like puppets for my story. In other words they aren't mine and I am not using them to make money so you shouldn't have a problem with it.  
  
Chapter:5  
  
"Oh man you're a sucker sometimes Sora."  
  
"I know but I want to have a little fun before it gets too late." he said with a wink to Riku. He had just opened the ball park and set no rules it was anything goes for two dares.   
  
"I dare you to grind Tidus for your first dare." said Riku with a smirk.  
  
"Thats pathetic" remarked Sora "Oh well I will just get off easy!" Little did he know how nice and soft and fluffy Tidus' pijamas were. He walked over to the bag Tidus was in and slipped in. Tis was apparent to him right when his nude little body touched the fabric. A slight moan escaping his throught. Riku was lauging at him.  
  
"Feels good doesn't it?" They started to grind a bit Tidus enjoying himself while Sora was in another world intirely. They stopped just before Sora could release and he went back to his sleeping bag.   
  
"What else do you want me to do?" asked Sora still a little exausted for the pleasure he just experienced.  
  
"Oh yeah thats right there are two dares." he said in a sly voice "Hmmmmm well i dare you to be my teddy bear tonight. I Need a good cuddle" Sora moaned he would enjoy this too much. (these sleeping bags are huge if you are wondering)  
  
"Now its cuddle bears turn" said Tidus with a smirk "Who will you have do what?"  
  
"You Tidus" Sora anwsered with a blush as Riku pulled his hip closer.  
  
"I'll take a dirty dare." he said "I don't know if i would be able to handle a double dirty."  
  
"Fine then strip off all your clothes for the night and make Riku horney without touching him" Knowing this would be really good Sora smiled at himself. When tidus just had his underwear to go Sora cast garavia to quicken the pace and it worked well. Tidus blushed a kind of purple color when he was exposed again.   
  
Tidus approached Riku who had stood up. He started by rubbing his own chest and giving a little moan. You could see visible pirk in Riku's pants. He then went to the fridge and got something out. It was a red popsicle and he licked it then started sucking on it. This turned Sora on. He then proceded to eat the popsicle, but not in a very appropriate way. He paused a moment to lick his lips which were now a bright red. He then put his mouth over the whole thing and pulled it off the stick swallowing it. Tidus flicked the stick away Seeing that Riku was horney enough he stopped and slipped back into his sleeping went back to h is own bag and slipped in and he noticed Sora who he pulled close to snuggle with.   
  
"That was good" said Sora.  
  
"who's next?" yawned Riku.   
  
"Well, you Riku."  
  
"Fine I'll take a dirty dog dare"   
  
"That means you HAVE to do it." said Sora.  
  
"I know the rules you don't have to repeat them."  
  
"Okay I dare you to give me a hand job. After all I just gave you a show I want some payment"  
  
"Okay" said Riku a little exited. It didn't take long for the hand job to be over, so Riku decided to keep doing it for a while, even though it wasn't required.   
  
"So its my turn." said Sora in a bored tone of voice. "I want to do 3 dirty dares, and I want them to be good..." 


	6. The Secret

Author's Note: Hey its been a while but I have a few new ideas for this story. I want this one almost to continue and never stop but sooner or later I'm going to have to wrap it up Like I have been saying for the longest time I want the reader's input so it would be nice if you could send me an e-mail or write in your review what you want to happen that would be great.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.....  
  
"I don't know Sora." yawned Riku " I think it is getting a little late"  
  
"Yeah I agree lets hit the sack so we can get up early tomorrow" said Tidus.  
  
"Okay that's fair."  
  
"It's a little cold though Riku. I mean yawned Sora are sharing a bag but I am all alone and it is a bit nippy."  
  
"Well lets make one big bed so we can all stay warm." suggested Sora.   
  
"Sounds good. Let's get some more sleeping bags too." And so they started to make a large pile of sleeping bags to ensure pure warmth and the absolute opportunity for snuggling. After the bed was made they all climbed in and snuggled up to each other for a nice long sleep.   
  
The next morning Riku and Tidus woke to the sweet smell of bacon eggs and ham which Sora had prepared for their breakfast. Riku immediately got up and started to do stretches showing off his muscles to the two lesser developed boys. After they ate they decided to have a discussion on the previous night to "lay down some rules"  
  
"What would happen if someone found out?" asked Sora honestly.  
  
"We aren't going to let that happen and if we do we can be very persuasive you with your keyblade and me with my strength.   
  
"How can we hide it though?" "I mean we can't just go on meeting on the island every day Kairi may decide to come over un-expectantly."  
  
"That's true." agreed Riku.  
  
"I know! We ALWAYS have sleepovers so we could just wait until our parents are asleep and then we will have total freedom." said Sora.  
  
"Good idea... but what happens if they catch us?" asked Tidus.  
  
"They wont we can keep quiet enough they wont notice we are there."  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Oh come on we are smarter than all our parents..."  
  
"True. Okay sounds good"  
  
"So we are finally agreed?" asked Riku.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good because I was thinking that truth or dare is getting a little old..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well we are starting to do the same things over again so maybe we should think of another game."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like something original. I am thinking a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare except one difference...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We get points for what we do and how well we do it and the person with the highest points wins."  
  
"Wins what?" asked Sora and Tidus together.  
  
"The losers time for the whole night for whatever 'services' necessary."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay maybe we could get together tomorrow at..... Sora's house."  
  
"Why my house?"  
  
"Cause you have the smallest bed. But now we should get going so that our parents dont worry and so we can rest up for tomorrow night." commanded Riku. They all got in a boat and started to row home . It would definatly be a long day tomorrow and an even longer night. Sora got home and headed up to the game room in his house and started to play his PS2, but got really tired so headed into his room. His bed wasnt really small, but it was a "day bed" so that meant it was able to turn from a twin size to a queen size. Of course that wouldn't happen the next night, but it was something cool about his room. He walked in and tuned on his radio. It wasn't very big compared to Riku's, but it pumped out twice as much sound. With that he crashed on his bed and looked up at the blue ceiling with the awesome stars and fell asleep. 


	7. They Find Out

Author's Note: I am starting to write this in my closet. I just don't feel like writing it on my desktop not that you need to know that but I just wanted to metion it. Like I said this story probly wont last forever but I am still getting ideas on what to write so it should be a while until there is an end. Anyways hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Like it is stated in the last 6 chapters "I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS"  
  
After cleaning himself up a bit, Sora walked through the hall which connects his room to their computer room where he met his mom.   
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Goodmorning Sora. Is there anything you need to tell me son?"  
  
"No not really." said Sora slightly nervous "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well Tidus' mom called and told me what happened yeater- the other night."  
  
"Mom I am lost what are you talking about?" Sora said trying to act cool but getting really nervous.   
  
"You know I don't have a problem if you are 'different' than other boys."  
  
"Seriously I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"I think you do honey."  
  
"No I really don't"  
  
"Well if you want to be that way it is fine with me but I want you to understand we are oka with your differences."  
  
"Whatever mom." said Sora now turing on his custom built STEK computer. Suddenly his monitor came up with a welcome scree, but it wasn't his regular screen, but a picture of Riku in a speedo. He quickly changed it, and logged online before his mom found out. Then a picture of his dad's face showd up on the computer in a "Net-Cam" screen   
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Hi Sora," said the digital face "Is there anything you need to tell me son?"  
  
"No not really." said Sora.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean it is okay to be ga-"  
  
"I am not gay!" yelled Sora a tingle running down his spine, and the computer turned off.  
  
Author's Note: I know this is short, but I thought it would be fun to end it with a cliffhanger. It shouldn't be long until I have another chapter up. Prolly (I know that isn't correct gramer so I dont care) in 5 min. 


	8. Wake Up Call

Author's Note: Well I am sure everybody is a little mad at me. First I scratch the truth or dare then I make his parents find out. Trust me and read on you will like the way the story is going.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT -- key word OWN THESE CHAACTERS  
  
With another shocking tingle running down his body now fully engulfing himself in fear Sora woke up. It was dark in his room with the binds closed it was nearly pitch black except from the red numbers from his projecting alarm clock on the wall.  
  
"It was just a dream" he said to himself to try and get that terrible feeling out of his system. After the terrifing images of the nighmare left him he again fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning Sora went through the same thing he did in his nightmare until he went through the hall to the computer room because he didn't have to argue with his 'dream mother'. He then picked up the phone next to his computer and called Riku.  
  
(Ring)  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi this is Sora may I speak with Riku?"  
  
"Sure Sora can you hold on one second?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
(loud music suddenly fills Sora's ears obviously from Riku's stereo)  
  
"RIKU ITS SORA!" yelled Rikus mom over the music which had suddenly gotten softer.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Riku. Are you on for tonight?"   
  
"Sure let me check with my parents. "MOM!"  
  
"WHAT?" she responded sounding a little angry.   
  
"CAN I SLEEP OVER AT SORA'S?"  
  
"IF IT IS ALRIGHT WITH HIS PARENTS!"  
  
"OKAY I'LL DOUBLE CHECK! Is it cool with your parents?"  
  
"Yeah they dont have a problem at all"  
  
"Okay then see you tonight."  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
"Bye"   
  
With that Sora hung up the phone, and then called Tidus.  
  
(Ring)  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Tidus it's Sora."  
  
"Oh hey"  
  
"Are you on for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure. My parents don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Okay then well I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Alright bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
He hung up the phone again and started to do his chores so his parents wouldn't get mad at him and tell the other guys they couldn't come. Once he was done with his chores, Sora got his room ready, and started to think up some good "dares" for the new game. After he was done he was sure anybody that got his dare would have alot of points by the end of the night.   
  
After waiting for what seemed months the door bell rang and it was Tidus. Of course he was early but Sora didn't mind. The got to doing something right away and when they were sure parents weren't going to walk by they would play footsie or something of the sort. After another 30 min. the doorbell rang again and it was of course Riku and right when he got there they started to eat dinner. Just to make fun of them Sora had his dad make some hot dogs, and not only hot dogs but extra thick ones that "burst" when you cook them. This humor of course got him some evil looks from Riku and Tidus. He took it even further by puting his on a stick and licking the ketchup off. To make it even funnier once his hot dog was clean he dropped it onto Riku's lap and made sure to pick up 2 HOT dogs when he went to fetch it.   
  
  
  
After dinner they jumpped into the pool in Sora's back yard for a late swim. They all were on the swim team that year so they had their jammers on instead of trunks, (jammers are a like swim trunks but they stick to the skin and are tight like a speedo) This of course invited some more fun for Sora who was enjoing being able to torment the other two boys. At one point he casted an ice spell on the water near Tidus freezing him in the shalow end. he then melted all the ice except the ice near his privates.   
  
"I suppose you think this is funny" shivered Tidus.  
  
"I know I do." laughed Riku who after making this comment had little electric bolts rolling over his skin due to the water conducting it all over his body.   
  
"I am enjoying it more than both of you." said Sora. Of course this wasn't very smart considering he was now outnumberd 2 to 1. Riku and Tidus then circled him and closed in. When they were done Sora was in the deep end and his jammers were on the bottom of the shallow end.   
  
"Now you can do some swimming Sora."  
  
"Yeah we have dinner and a move... or well we had dinner and now we have a movie.... or a show.... or well you know what i mean." said Tidus. Once Sora had retrieved and put on his jammers they were all tired to they went up to Sora's room. They were supposed to 'take turns' taking showers, but since the bathroom was connected to his room Sora locked the door and opened up the bathroom and turned on the shower.   
  
"Anyone want to go first?" asked Sora. His responce was all of them raising their hand and all of them taking one big shower together. This made it easy to clense themselves because they could have eachother reach the 'hard to reach spots' and the not so hard to reach spots. After succesfully giving eachother an erection and a shower at the same time they stepped out to dry off and get dressed when they noticed that the only person wiht clothes and a towel was Sora. Riku tackled him and Tidus "tortured" him until he gave up two extreamly small washcloths.   
  
When again decent for other eyes, they unlocked the door and got out sleeping bags. For a while they just whispered to make sure that Sora's parents weren't outside which didn't matter because the radio did alot of the work for them. Once they were sure that his parents had gone to bed they got out the bottle and Riku gave it a spin. 


	9. Some More Fun

Author's Notes: Okay for those of you who didn't get it I'll say it now SORA WAS DREAMING. He really wasn't caught it was a nightmare. Now onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do (not) own these characters.  
  
The bottle went around a few times and then started to slow. Tension was in the air, because everyone know Riku would do anything to win. It kept spinning until it came to a halt pointing to none other than Riku himself. After a little laugh he spun it again and this time it slowed down a lot faster. It was now past Riku and going towards Sora and then it stopped.   
  
"Oh no" said Sora realizing how much trouble he was in, All this time he had been teasing Riku and Tidus, and now it was his turn, and Riku isn't known for taking things and forgetting them.   
  
"That's right." said Riku with a grin on his face. "Now let's see what should I have you do?"  
  
"I am really sorry Riku I won't do it again."  
  
"You are right about two things but wrong about another. I won't let you off the hook that easily. You will have to do something special." and with that Riku pulled out a CD from his bag which also had a camera and other things which he had obviously packed on purpose. He went over to Sora's boom box and placed the CD in and turned the volume on low. "Now I want you to do some dancing for the camera." Riku smiled and pulled out the video camera and pressed record.  
  
Sora had no choice but to strip dance, but at least it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Just for the fun of it he even gave Tidus a lap dance. The music stopped and Riku put the camera away.  
  
"Now it's your turn Sora." said Tidus "Give it a good spin."  
  
"No problem. I planned to." he said with a smirk on his face. He spun the bottle like a top and it went until it started to slow. It was the moment of truth for Sora. Would he get revenge on Riku, or would he give Tidus a reason to have a grudge? The bottle was choosing for him, but he wasn't sure it would make the right choice. It was slowing more rapidly now, and it was agonizing to watch it. It slowed to a stop on Tidus. With a sigh Sora started going though his repertoire of "dares" and ended up picking one after only a few moments.  
  
"You might want to give up while you can." warned Sora.  
  
"Just because I didn't run away from home to save the world doesn't mean I'm not capable of completing your little task," remarked Tidus.   
  
"Fine I was just trying to warn you." Sora said kind of mad about the 'saving the world' comment. "Okay this is going to sound dumb at first but hear me through. I want you to strip and sit on riku's lap for the rest of the night."  
  
"That's almost too easy."  
  
"I'm not done," said Sora with a smirk, "Every time Riku gets a boner you have to suck him off and every time you get a boner he has to suck you off." Knowing that Tidus and Riku were the horniest boys in this galaxy it would be an interesting show for the reset of the night.   
  
"Wait I thought it was Tidus' dare" complained Riku.  
  
"I made you apart of it, so tough."  
  
Tidus stripped down and sat on Riku's lap. Almost at once the older boy was getting a job. Sora was really pleased with himself for giving them such a difficult task for the rest of the night, and now that it was Tidus' turn he was getting ready to have to do something extremely pleasing to make up for what he just put upon the two other boys.   
  
Tidus spun the bottle. It was fast at first but due to his weak structure it slowed down quickly, and it was of course on Sora.  
  
"Figures"  
  
"You deserve it." muttered Tidus. "What should I have you do?"  
  
"How can I be scared when it takes you so long to decide what I should do?"  
  
"Because you have pissed me off so I need some time to combine some of my dares," said Tidus.  
  
"You can speed it up any-time you want to."  
  
"Its okay I already have an idea for you. I want you to pretend this is Riku," he said pulling one of the inflatable aliens off the ceiling ", and please it in every way you can think of."  
  
Sora didn't complain not that he needed to but he was too glad that it was going to be easy that he forgot to. He took the alien from Tidus and Riku took out the camera. Sora started to do everything he could think of and eventually there was only one thing left that he could do but the alien didn't have a hole. That is it didn't until Sora made one with his boner. With a little pop the alien deflated, and Sora was finished. Tidus and Riku were laughing out loud, and then there was a sound from Sora's parent's room.  
  
Author's Notes: I just got a new laptop so I can write a lot more now that I can bring it to bed instead of writing in my closet. This one is short, but the next one will be better promise. ANYWAYS please review if you want to and I have a website now that I really want to post some art or fan-fics on so visit it and email me any art by clicking on the link on the site (sora@lover-boy.com) 


	10. A Palace for the King

Author's Notes: Hey again! I like this laptop a lot. It is helping me get more of my story done without my family reading it. Anyway! I am finding it really hard to think up of new things. It's not writers block but I mean what other things can a person be dared to do? Oh well I have an idea of what is going to happen but I would again like some of your input to make the story more interesting and more the readers'.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE SEXY BEASTS  
  
Immediately the three boys put everything suspicious away and hurried to their bags. Sora noticed the light was on and quickly turned it off. He hurried back to his bed when he tripped over a body. It was Riku in his sleeping bag. He started to panic, his hear beating hard in his chest. It became hard to breathe out of sheer terror of being caught. He pulled himself up and made a mad dash to his sleeping bag and jumped in. He made it and just in time because his dad opened the door.   
  
"He guys could you turn it down a notch. I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah sure dad." said Sora.  
  
"All right sleep well." he said and just before he shut the door something caught his eye. He had noticed a small pile of clothes which were of course the boys. "Why aren't you boys wearing your P.J.'s?" he asked.  
  
"We were hot," said Sora ", it's burning up in here. Or at least it is burning up in these sleeping bags."   
  
"Okay, just wondering," he said "Just don't go streaking around the front yard and that is fine with me." he probably wouldn't have believed them if it wasn't for the immense amount of sweat on Sora's face.   
  
"Goodnight dad" said Sora.  
  
"Goodnight boys." he said closing the door. They waited a while before they all let out the air they were holding in their lungs.   
  
"That was close." gasped Sora.  
  
"That is an understatement."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Tidus "Should we quit playing?"  
  
"No we should pick the winner for the rest of the night." said Riku.  
  
"Okay." agreed Sora. "Who is it?"  
  
"Well we vote first then if that doesn't work we will do something else."  
  
"Sounds fair" said Tidus. They all got a pen and paper from Sora's desk and wrote a name on it and put it in a bag. Riku pulled them out.  
  
"The first one is....." he paused for drama ", Sora. And the next......... Sora, and even though it doesn't matter the last one is Sora"  
  
"So master Sora what is your command?" inquired Tidus."  
  
"You will build a tent, and in that tent you will follow my every order." And he got up and went to the closet and got out some sheets. Tidus and Riku went to work. They draped different sheets from bed to chair to shelf to door. When done the tent covered the whole room and there was a small chamber in the back under the day bed (which had been pulled out) under which many pillows surrounded Sora. It was very much like a throne for a majestic king. The clothes were placed in the very back corner as not to be disturbed, and Tidus and Riku were now at Sora's every command.  
  
"What shall we do master?" asked Riku with a smile.  
  
Author's Notes: I know it is short but you all love cliff hangers so it is necessary. Anyway I would like some pictures and stuff for my web site the same old blab. 


	11. First Kiss

Author's Notes: Due to the great response on the last two chapters I decided to put out another one quickly. I think someone else wrote this but reviews make us writers really happy. They drive us to write more and even though I don't has a huge amount of them I like getting reviews. I have decided to start a new fic. It will be out soon after this chapter is published, so look for it! Anyway now on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I swear they aren't mine!  
  
"You shall please me while the jester entertains us both," Sora said. Whit his command Tidus was dancing and tempting Sora while Riku ran his hands down the younger boy's body and rubbed his small erection. The boys had fun with this for a while but then it started to get a little boring so Sora decided to give another command. "Servants I have another task for you" he announced "We will have a makeout contest."   
  
"Sounds good your majesty." said Tidus.   
  
"Who starts?" asked Riku.  
  
"You two, then me and Tidus, then me and you." replied Sora. No time was wasted, and Tidus and Riku's faces were plastered together. To Sora they both seemed natural, but he didn't know much about making out, because he had never done it. He was a little nervous and was very glad they were taking a long time. He would of course have to tell them, but the longer he could wait the better. Only after a few minuets they were done. They had taken a moment to breathe to making it even worse for Sora. When Tidus was moving towards him Sora Grabbed him and pushed him back.  
  
"I have something to tell you both." he said ", I...I have never really...."  
  
"Made out with someone?" asked Riku a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah." said Sora.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Tidus ", but you might want to start with Riku, cause he is a little better to start with than me. I don't lead a kiss he does."  
  
"Okay." said Sora. He really didn't want to start with Riku, because he was a leader, and he didn't want him to think that he wasn't good enough, but he went along with it. Riku came up to Sora and layed down close to him.   
  
"Don't worry, Ill go slow." said Riku with a hint of a smile on his lips. He leaned in and so did Sora. Riku and Sora tilted their heads to the same sided then switched both of them shifting to the same side. Tidus started to laugh because they were trying to kiss but ended up making it harder than it had to be.  
  
"Stay still Sora" chuckled Tidus.  
  
Riku leaned in and their lips connected and they started to make out Sora was a natural but he was still a little scared. Tidus waited until they became a little more calm and when they were finally done he let them rest. Sora turned red. "Sorry Riku"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am bad I know"  
  
"No that was great." he gasped "Almost better than Tidus"  
  
"I am still the best" said Tidus. "So it's our turn now Sora."  
  
"Okay" said Sora and he got up and walked to Tidus. He leaned in and locked lips. He brought Tidus close to his body by pulling his ass and squeezing it. Being naked gave both the boys and erection, and a moan escaped Tidus. Sora took control of the kiss and led his and Tidus' tongue in a slow waltz around their mouths. Riku was very amused, so he got out the camera and recorded them. They too took a while, and when they were done they were out of breath.   
  
"That was interesting," said Riku.  
  
"It was okay," said Tidus.  
  
"Who won master?" asked Riku.  
  
"Lets do the vote again," said Sora ", I mean those were my first two kisses how can I choose?" He pulled out the paper. "Lets say the winner gets to make the rest of us do one thing," said Sora  
  
Author's Note: I made sure to keep this chapter to just kissing cause guess what my next fic is about! It will be more detailed where as I cant write all of it from this point of view I will change it to Sora's and detail further. PLEASE VISIT THE WEBSITE AND E-MAIL ME ART AND FICS! 


	12. All the Way to the End

Author's Notes: I am itching to do another fic so be prpared one is coming out soon, and I can tell you it will be a Kingdom Hearts fic OR a Final Fantasy IX (Zidane's tail is awesome!) I don know if it will be slash or not I can really write both so ill think about it. If you have any suggestions go to the website and click submit and you can send me a comment on what you think. Anything sent from the site will be redirected to my e-mail address Sora@lover-boy.com so feel free to use it.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters at all and I dont claim that i do, because this is a DISclaimer.   
  
Sora wrote his decision on the paper, and put it on the pile. He was the last one to vote, because it was really a hard decision. He sheffled the pile, and picked a paper out. He recognized it imedeatly as his own, but he read it out anyways."Tidus" he threw away the paper and picked another one. He read it aloud "Tidus well we know who won." said Sora, but he pulled the last paper and read it anyway "Tidus...."  
  
"You voted for yourself?!?" exclaimed Riku.   
  
"Well we all know I am the bet kisser." said Tidus.  
  
"Yeah but at least vote for someone else." said Riku.  
  
"Well he would have won anyway, so it doesn't really matter." said sora  
  
"True but he is still an egotistical little freak."  
  
"Well you are under my command right now so don't make me mad" teased Tidus smiling.  
  
"Well what should we do Tidus?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well if it is alright with everyone I suggest that we throw away this game for the rest of the night, and do what we all want to."  
  
"And what do we all want to do?" asked Riku.  
  
"Well.... just guess."  
  
"Is he really ready for that?" asked Riku.  
  
"Am I ready for what?" asked Sora getting a little confused.  
  
"He will be fine. If anything he will enjoy it." said Tidus.  
  
"Whatever you say." said Riku "You lay it out for him"  
  
Tidus walked over to Sora and whispered something in his ear, and Sora gasped. "I am ready for that what do you mean I might not be ready?"  
  
"I was just worried."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"How about some music for the mood." said Tidus putting in some rock music.  
  
"Thats my kind of music." said Riku.  
  
Tidus walked over to Sora and Riku. Riku pulled Sora close to him. "Get ready for the ride of your life." he whispered in his ear.   
  
Tidus laid on his back and motioned to Sora who knew imeadeatly what he wanted from his throbing member. He bent over and his head started bobbing up and down coaxing small moans out of Tidus. Riku was lathering himself and without warning him. Sora was so suprised by the sudded preasure that he bit Tidus. Tidus almost ripped his hair out it hurt so bad. The pain resided for the both of them and in the end Riku was the only one not hurt. Riku's hips went back and forth slowly getting faster, and then as soon as it felt his ass would explode, Riku tenced just as Tidus did and they both let lose at the same time Tidus spraying Sora's face and some of his mouth, and Riku filling him from behind and spraying his back. Sora was as high as high gets. He was at his pleasurable limits so he snuggled up to Tidus and fell asleep.  
  
"Maybe it was too soon." siad Tidus.  
  
"No he just had a good time." said Riku "Look he is smiling."  
  
"True, but I don't know he bit me really hard. wanna kiss?"  
  
"No but maybe a a cuddle for the rest of the night."  
  
The three boys fell asleep after one of the best nights of their lives. They slept together for the whole night, and when morning came they woke up early enough to lock the door and take seperate showers and change so Sora's parents wouldn't find out what happened. Their tent was taken down and lysol was sprayed. They had decided if his parents asked why they would explain that the peppers they ate with the pizza had reacted in the middle of the night and it reeked so they HAD to spray the room. Sora had had the time of his life and it wouldn't be the last time that they would have sleep overs, but maybe the last time where they played truth or dare.  
  
Author's Notes: I know you will be mad that I ended it I am sorry, but I felt it was a good point to stop, and there will be more fics i promise. I am working on one right now. By the time this is posted I will be working on it full time. 


End file.
